


Castles and Roses

by thesassykels66



Series: On the road again (tour fic) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edinburgh, Flowers, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Scotland, Tour Fic, romantic walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil take a walk through a flower garden in Edinburgh





	Castles and Roses

Late night travels cruising and winding through the UK were tiring. They got to their hotel late, falling dead asleep the moment they were able to stretch their bodies against the washed linen and pillows.

But the dawn of the morning broke through the curtains and lit up the room with a dance of subtle sunlight. Dan opened his eyes, just a bit, to see Phil sleeping soundly beside him. Breathing in and out with his mouth slightly ajar. Low audible snores escaping from the back of his throat. Dan smiled weakly and allowed himself to melt back into the mattress. It was a rest day. A free day to explore a beautiful city he imagines living in one day. Maybe when they’re old and frail and have turned to just names whispered in the wind.

By afternoon they set out to explore the town. A chill coursing through Phil’s bones making him shiver and clutch his hands beneath his sleeves. Dan giggled.

“You cold?”

“Just a bit. When there’s a breeze.”

A swirling wind waved through the leaves of the trees and brushed against Phil’s face and skin. Another shiver ran through him. Dan’s warm hand paraded down Phil’s back after sharing the little moment on Instagram. When walking through the shade of buildings Dan gave in and took off his denim jacket and placed it over Phil’s shoulders. Dan stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled as Phil slipped his arms through the sleeves. 

“It’s warm,” He hummed with a smile. Dan chuckled. 

“I wonder why, you dingus.” 

They admired the scenery in humbled silence. The architecture and colours of early summer. The beautiful blue skies with rolling clouds above them. Dan hadn’t felt such peace like this for a while, taking note to enjoy every moment they had in this beautiful city. 

Eventually after tossing some coffee cups away, they noticed a near by flower garden being groomed and watered. In full bloom with subtle signs for scenic routes. Without vocal confirmation, they walked down the path side by side, taking in the smell of pollen and floral. 

There were luscious rolling hills and bright pops of colour from all kinds of plant life. Weeping willow trees crying down into wheat fields of grass. Stone brick castles far out into the distance. Standing tall, strong and stoic. As if they were protectors of a forbidden land. Plotted sections of bright yellow and orange roses, daisies, lilies, and other majestic flowers that had obscure names, creating rows of colour along patches of beautifully groomed lawns. 

“God, it’s so breathtakingly beautiful here,” Dan said nearly lost for breath. Snapping pretty photos of flowers and cherry blossoms. He felt Phil’s shoulder brush against his, and he stayed there. He could feel Phil’s gaze wander down his profile, “If you make a goddamn cheesy line right now I’m walking away,” Dan muttered. 

But Phil chuckled anyway, “I think you’re more beautiful than silly flowers,” Phil mumbled in his low voice, sneaking in for a kiss but Dan started to strut away. Laughing as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head. 

“You’re ridiculous,”

“I just think you’re pretty too,” 

Dan felt a slight blush creep along his cheeks. It had been too many years for him to be affected by little comments like that, but they still made his stomach swoop. He waltzed back slowly, noticing Phil was taking a quick Insta story of the panoramic view that was before them. Dan planted a wet kiss upon his cheek without warning, making Phil bust out in giggles from the welcomed surprise. 

They walked and wandered deeper into the gardens, feeling the sun dance along their skin and the wind sing within the leaves of the trees. Dan grabbed a hold of Phil’s hand, wanting to remember this moment of being subtle and alone and reminiscent of all the other times they’ve walked through flowers. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of cherry blossoms,” Phil said, swinging their hands back and forth. 

“Me either, tbh,” 

“They make me think of Japan,” 

“I think these come to a super close second to the cherry blossoms in Japan,” Dan reached out and gingerly touched the pink petals above him. Hanging low and happy as they whistled in the breeze. 

They continued their day with absolute peace in mind. Browsing bakeries and enjoying the breathtakingly scenic city of Edinburgh. Trying on dorky sunglasses from stands and window shopping. Taking private photos for only them to look back on. Dan still admired Phil wearing his jacket, realizing that he wasn’t cold as long as Phil was by his side on a sunny day. Enjoying their time away, taking the excuse to turn their brains off of rehearsals and tour to just enjoy their time together. 

Because whenever they were truly together, it will always be a fun adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com   
> come talk to me :)


End file.
